offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Oiram 46 Bloopers
This is a video made by Starman3. He made this video for his 666th video special. Events Starman3 contemplates about his birthday as MarioStar comes up to him about something exciting. They go inside and secretly spy on Dimension X and their doppels while they do stuff to each other. Oiram, Igiul and Otrebla talk of Ztarman3's adventure to the Multi-Dimensional Road to attack Starman3 only to be knocked back to Dimension X. Thet then randomly go at each other as Otrebla explains something else. Ztarman3 then taunts GiratinaMario6 about his "other half" (meaning his doppel from the point of view of their world). OiramOiram also backs off, not wishing to get involved. Sinbad666, Luifhg and OiramZtar then all discuss YTR, and Sinbad complains how bad it is. Ztarman3 yells to Ozne as Ozne hurts himself coming down the stairs, and moans and complains to himself. Ichip then chuckles to himself about how he got them both. Dbro901 and Korosu Kurai also talk to each other, where they suggest to play a game but nothing so happens of that. Evilboy and Redororu talk of a game, to where Nafigiul comes and tells them a spoiler, and they plan to punish him. Sums complains about a sock in his room, as OiramZtar and Nafigiul both decline the blame they did it. Evilboy then brings himself to the claim, as Sums beats him up. Ozne tells Sinbad to go into his room as he finds Darkman dancing, and yells to Ozne he'll kill him. Ztarman3, Pixy and Boshi then have a talk about YTR and what happened, as OiramOiram explains to them Ztarman3's creation after Boshi and Pixy query said creation. A Blooper Stopper member comes as Ozne punches him, blasting him off, as Ztarman3 gets angry at Ozne and punches him. Oiram and Igiul both get annoyed from being bored, as Oiram goes to the slide as "Bad to the Bone" plays, referencing Super Mario 64 Bloopers Blooper 1 where the Scatman Alert is played. Igiul slides down after him, wanting to beat his record. The3Hunters then gets teleported to Dimension X and gets noticed by Luifhg, and gets blasted off. For some reason, he has doppel eyes. This ends the real scenes. Supposed Outtakes of Skits in Video The Blooper Stopper screws gravity up for himself. OiramOiram during the flashback goes through the stairs. OiramOiram is stuck in the fish tank because of Ztarman3. Oiram headbanging against the wall to the "D'oh" remix that Starman3 played. Ozne noticing the camera and destroying it. Aftermath After Ozne destroys the camera, Starman3 asks MarioStar how he did this, as he doesn't wish to reveal. Starman3 confirms that statement OiramOiram made during the feed of him being tortured to create Ztarman3, as many of the YTR members comment about how their doppel is compared to them, or just understanding the information about both doppelganger wars. Starman3 then talks to Yoshi and they both agree to play Yoshi's Island. Characters Normal World *Starman3 *MarioStar92 *The3Hunters *MarioMario54321 *Enzo *Pinkolol16 *Mario *Luigi *Alberto *Metkuratsu Mizuiro *Marhfg *Jbro109 *Cooolboy78 *LucarioMario7 *Yoshi Doppelgangers *Ztarman3 (Starman3) *Oiram (Mario) *Igiul (Luigi) *Otrebla (Alberto) *GiratinaMario6 (LucarioMario7) *OiramOiram12345 (MarioMario54321) *Sinbad666 (Sinbad316) *OiramZtar29 (MarioStar92) *Luihfg (Marhfg) *Ozne (Enzo) *Ichip (Pichi) *Korosu Kurai (Metkuratsu Mizuiro) *Dbro901 (Jbro109) *Evilboy74 (Cooolboy78) *Redororu61 (Pinkolol16) *SUMS (Smus16475) *Nafigiul12345 (LuigiFan54321) *Boshi (Yoshi) *Pixy (Yip) *Blooper Stopper (unknown counterpart) Trivia *This video is no longer his 666th anymore. He removed videos and the video moved down in number. As such, it may seem pointless for its original purpose. *Part 2 of Super Oiram 46 Bloopers will be made by Starman3 after he gets back from his vacation. *Ichip mentions he pushed Ozne down the stairs. However, in the previous scene, nothing of that was mentioned by Ozne at all. *The doppel's language is quite new and only featured in this special, as of so far, none of them have spoken like this. (Best friend = Worst friend etc.) *The3Hunters is not a doppelganger, however, he has the same eyes as all the other doppels. This is due to a texture and script error. *In the video, it appears that watching the doppels was a past event, and MarioStar merely edited the portions of the video he could until he self-destructed the camera because Ozne noticed.